mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phang
About 'Phang' A fish-like creature known as 'Phang' was discovered at The Mansion of Delights today. On his usual cleaning duty of swimming pool #7, Barry emptied a bottle of chlorine into the pool ready for it to be cleaned once again by the machine he had previously set up. He mixed the chemical with the water with his hand; the look on Barry's face as he did this was a look of sadness, perhaps wishing he could swim in there someday like the 'normal people'. He swished and swashed the water around, before having to take his hand back suddenly. ouc-SHIT! Barry screamed. On the end of his little finger was a small fish, with HUGE sharp teeth. Barry describes the teeth being bigger than the actual fish's body; something that creeped him out but also didn't surprise him as he knew anything was possible in the Mansion. As he practically wrestled the small but lethal fish from the end of his finger, it dropped back into the swimming pool and darted off underwater. It did however take a small but meaty chunk of Barry's finger with it, including some nail. It then quickly joined what seemed to be a group of about 50 more of the creepy looking fish! Barry immediately ran to the medic room nearby, and stopped the bleeding. On returning, the fish had somehow got out of the pool. They had now formed together with many more of their kind, morphing into a now-human-like walking fish person with razor sharp teeth just like the singular being has itself. It slowly stomped towards Barry, with a dead or perhaps sad look in its eyes much like that of the single Phang. Barry legged it, closing at least six doors behind him on the way to alert Mike. Mike soon stormed in and slashed the strange monster in half. But this wasn't the end. Many more Phangs were found later on in the day; Richelle ran a bath and to her shock found a small group of Phangs come through the tap into her bath water. Luckily she turned it off quickly, and they were contained (killed). Also, an unlucky Mansion guest ordered tapwater at the bnKafe. This unlucky guest had no idea that the tapwater contained Phang eggs (it is thought each Phang had laid 100 eggs on first arriving in the Mansion waters) and later on was eaten from the inside by 100 angry and hungry baby Phangs, which quickly grew into larger fish. Eugene however used the fish to his advantage. Filling up his bucket before cleaning the area around the Berserker room, Eugene made sure there were a handful of Phangs in his water. He did this because last time he was attacked by a Berserker, and had no weapons on him expect for chemical bottles. This time he WAS attacked and simply dipped his mop into the bucket - then slapping it around the face of an angry Berserker, which was promptly eaten by many Phang. Since this morning, the Phang outbreak has been contained. Over 10,000 Phang's have thought to have been killed, with 100 in storage for research and further development. We ask that all Mansion members, guests, VIP's, and slaves do not use any cold water until further notice as a result of the outbreak. We cannot guarantee safety at this time. (Hot water is completely safe; Phang's cannot survive in the heat neither can their eggs). We are 99% sure all Phang are dead expect the ones we have stored in our labs, but just in case, we urge you to not drink any water nor run cold water for too long. Thank you.